Dark Beginnings
by Eilan29
Summary: Harry turns dark. Evildomharry, sub snape. AU
1. Chapter 1

2

It was the day before the last day of school and the great hall was a buzz with noise from all four houses. Harry Potter entered the hall just as the morning post arrived. He looked up as the birds entered and saw a very rare bird headed toward him. As it drew closer, he saw it was a peacock, but this was no ordinary peacock, it was all black with iridescent flecks of emerald green through out. The majestic bird landed directly in front of where he was standing, fanning its' tail feathers, the bird offered him a letter. Every eye in the great hall was glued to him as he read the letter. About half way through the letter, he snorted and looked up, noticing the worried looks from most of the staff. He finished reading the letter and pulled out a ballpoint pen (he had gotten addicted to them this past summer) and scratched out a quick reply. He gave the magnificent bird back the letter and, ignoring the stares of the masses, turned on his heel and left the great hall. He went to the dormitory and collected his things. When he was just about to the main doors he looked up to see the headmaster, and professors McGonagall and Snape headed toward him. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when Harry held up a hand and cut him off.

"Before you even say anything, I'm leaving, and no, you can't stop me or change my mind."

"Now see here.." Minerva spluttered.

"Of course, precious Potter can't take the heat, so he runs away." Snape snorted. Harry's skin twitched as he glared at Snape. "What would you know?" He growled.

"Harry, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave school grounds, it is for your own safety, my dear boy."

"I am NOT your BOY, and I DIDN'T ask, I'M TELLING." He snarled.

"And what Potter, you thing we're just going to allow you to waltz right out of here?" Snape asked.

"Harry I am afraid we cannot let you out these doors."

Harry smirked. "Oh that's quite unnecessary headmaster, I don't need to use the door."

"Oh and pray tell Potter, are you just going to vanish into thin air then?"

Harry half grinned, half snarled at Snape. "That, _professor,_ would be exactly correct." And with that said, Harry Potter disappeared with a crack.

"Did he…did he just…" Minerva spluttered. "I am afraid so." "But, but you can't apperate on Hogwarts grounds, it's impossible."

Dumbledore frowned. "Minerva, it would appear we were wrong, and not only that, but I am afraid Harry Potter is a lot more powerful than we ever imagine, it would appear we've greatly underestimated his abilities."

"Will he still be on the side of the light, Albus?" She questioned.

Snape snorted. "The brat doesn't have an evil bone in his body, he's a bloody Gryffindor to the core, just like his damnable father was."

"Ah, Severus, I'm afraid you may have misunderstood the boy, but let us hope you are correct,…come, we have a school to run." The three then turned and went their separate ways.

Harry apperated into the middle of what appeared to be a very large and very ornate sitting room. He flicked his wrist and the fire sprang to life and the candles in the chandelier lit, casting the room in a soft glow. He walked across the room to a cherry sideboard and turned over a glass and poured a dark amber liquid into it. He turned his head as the crack of apparition announced an arrival. "Ah, so glad to see you could make it." Harry purred.

"Well, I just ssaid to myself, who am I to passs up an invitation from "the famous Harry Potter"." The tall man sat himself gracefully in one of the two highback, black, leather chairs. Harry poured another drink and walked over to the other chair, he took a drink out of the glass and handed the snifter to his guest. "Ah, a sshow of good intentions, how commendable." Harry briefly inclined his head, and then sat in the other chair. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." "Naturally, my curiosity was piqued, why are we here, and where exactly is here?" "As it is, we are here because I have a proposition for you, and the here being my home, as the heir of Gryffindor, this is my inheritance if you will, no one, outside of myself knows its' exact location, so it's quite convenient, don't you think?" "Mm, yes it is; and your proposition being?" "My proposition being for a partnership of sorts." "Go on." "Well, you see, I believe you have mostly the right ideas of sorts, but that the approach is off, what I propose be done is…" The two men sat and talked and discussed various topics well into the evening.

"So my theory is, as the heirs of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, combined, we could be a formidable alliance, so what do you say?" Harry picked up a dagger from the small circular table in between them, and ran it across his right palm. He sat the dagger down and offered his hand. The other man let out a bark of laughter. "I think you're the mad one, my boy, but absolutely brilliant' he picked up the dagger, sliced it across his right palm, he joined their two hands together. "The wizarding world won't know what hit them!" "Hmm, quite." Harry replied. A clock tolled indicating that it was nearly seven. Harry glanced at the antique grandfather clock by the bookshelf. "My, how time flies, would you care to join me for dinner, Tom?" "I would be delighted." The once feared, now allied wizard replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, you know who you are.

A/N: again, none of the characters belong to me, only this twisted story.

Chapter 2

Harry led them into a massive dining room; the center of the room was dominated by a massive dark wood table that could easily seat forty. The center of the vaulted ceiling hosted a large chandelier flanked by two others that were about half the size, one on each side, perfectly lined with the table. The wall, opposite the door, and parallel with the table was lined with tall French windows, hung in a creamy lace underlay, with an over-curtain of a rich creamy blue color.

The table was set at the far end for the two. They walked down and sat across from each other, as equals, neither at the head position.

As they settled in, house elves popped in and served their meal. "Thank you." Harry told them with a nod of his head before they popped back out.

"You treat your servants well I see." Commented the older man. "As I see it, if you treat them well, they are much more efficient and less likely to betray your trusts; they do as I say, and they are happy; they don't and well, let's just say that is not a topic for the dinner table."

The tow sat and enjoyed their meal together, afterward they returned to the sitting room once more.

"Now that the pleasantries are taken care of, I believe there is some business we need to attend to." His curiosity piqued, Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, "and that would be?"

"Ah,' Harry said taking a sip of his brandy, 'it appears as though we have a traitor in our flocks." "WHO?" Tom demanded.

"Why none other than Hogwarts own, Severus Snape." "Severus?' he questioned, 'are you positive?"

"Hmm, quite."

"I had wondered where his true loyalties had lain, well; in any case, the traitor shall die tonight…" He stood up and began pacing the room. "We must call a meeting, can we bring them here?"

"Tom, please, sit down. We can do no such thing. "And just why not?" He spat.

"Because' Harry explained, 'I just left Hogwarts today. Calling a meeting now would raise suspicions, and besides, I have a plan."

Tom turned to his former nemesis and looked at him. "Oh?" He asked as he sat gracefully back down. "Do tell."

Harry scooted further up on his char and rested his elbow on his knees, his hand steepled in front of him, and the tips of his fingers resting on his chin. "Well, you see, it's like this…."

The two spoke for some time together on Harry's plan.

"So a meeting will be called on Sunday, as per the norm, and the plan will be carried out then."

Tom sat back in his seat a grinned snakeishly. (For what else could one call it?) "I see why the hat wanted to put you there, how very Slithering of you."

Harry smirked. "Why thank you."

"Well, Harry, I hate to brake up a delightful evening, but it is rather late and I really must be headed home. Would you be so kind as to escort me out?"

"Certainly." Harry stood and led the other man to the front door. "I will reconfigure the wards to allow the others entry into the receiving hall on Sunday."

"Wonderful, I look forward to it, I will see you then."

"I'll see you then, Tom."

Next chappie up soon, I hope, I work all weekend, so hopefully, it'll be soon


End file.
